Lips Of An Angel
by mandii-xo
Summary: Taiora one shot. enjoy. OOC.


This is my newest story a simple Taiora. I do not own digimon but I do own Rachel and Josh. Oh and you should listen to the song "Lips of an angel-Hinder" it inspired me and is a great song!.

**Lips of an angel**

It was a dark, misty night, darker than normal. No stars, hardly any moon. Sora felt alone; she was alone. By herself, in her own apartment a quietly still room filled the environment around her. No sound or movement dare disrupt the stillness. So silent; yet so deafening. Sora sat firm on the couch staring out her window. Her mind was so full; with thoughts and emotions, people and actions, mistakes and errors and nothing she said, did or wanted to do would fix any of her problems.

Sora reached for the phone. She was curled up cozyily in the couch. Legs tucked up in front of her, her arms wrapped around them hugging herself. She searched her phone for a number; Tai's number. She looked at the screen, reading his name and number. The clock in the corner of her phone stared willingly at her. She can't call her ex at eleven at night. It's not right; she just wanted to here his voice.

Sora slid her body down further onto the couch. Burying her head into the cushions; crying. The only thing she wanted, the only thing she needed was to her Tai's voice to tell her things were going to be okay, things would get better, to tell her that he loved her.

But that's wasn't going to happen now that she'd screwed him over. The thought of Tai being happy with someone else tore Sora to pieces. Someone being so happy and joyful with Tai just made her so angry and furious inside. It was upsetting that someone like Rachel; someone so successful could do something she couldn't. She could give Tai what he wanted, love and support unconditionally. Knowing now what she'd been missing out on, Sora just wanted to rewind, go back and start over, afresh. Maybe this time it'd work if they both agreed to make it work. She still loved Tai and he'd told her he loved her as well, even when he was with Rachel he told her that he loved her. Josh was the biggest mistake of Sora's life. Not because he was using her like a doormat and getting what he wanted, but because she lost Tai forever for of it. Sora was dumb, stupid and unintelligent when the warnings came, denying everything and everyone that warned her.

Sora pulled herself up from the couch. She pulled a jacket on and grabbed her car keys. She was desperate to see Tai, to talk to him, to let him hold her, she just needed him.

She strode up to his Apartment. She assumed that's where Rachel would be staying as well. She just assumed Rachel would have moved in. Sora knocked lightly on the door. It was late but she saw the light from the TV seeping through the window..

Tai got up off the lounge and tiptoed over to the door, releasing the lock. He opened it slightly, peeping through the gap. He scrunched his face up in confusion when he recognised it was Sora standing on his doorstep.  
"What? What are you doing here?" he asked softly.  
"Hi," Sora replied shyly, slightly shedding a tear. Tai noticed her teary eyes.  
"What's wrong?" he asked opening the door, letting Sora enter. She walked in and looked around, trying to figure out whether Rachel was there or not.  
"Is Rachel here?" she whispered.  
"Yeah…" Tai replied unaware why Sora wanted to know. "She's in our…my…" Sora stalled; you can't tell your ex-girlfriend that the bedroom you used to share was now yours and someone elses.  
"Bedroom…" Sora finished off for him looking down. Tai looked down too.  
"I'm sorry," he whispered looking back up to where Sora stood. He walked up to her, placing himself in front of her, millimeters away from her body. "Sora…" Using two fingers Tai lifted her head, making her look into his chocolate eyes. It broke his heart seeing her cry. Even though he was with Rachel, he knew deep down he didn't want to be. "What are you doing here?"  
"I just… I just needed to hear your voice," she said honestly. Tai smiled.  
"You could have rang," he smiled.  
"But that defeats the purpose of me coming here," Sora perked up.

"Tai…" Sora sighed.  
"Can you not say my name, please," Tai said. Sora stopped, shocked that he just told her that. Tai noticed Sora tense up and fall back into down mode. "…Because it sounds so cute and it's nice to hear you say my name in a loving way..." Tai mumbled. He took her hand as Sora smiled. He knew it was wrong of him to be doing this since he was in a relationship but even worse was that the girl he was with it in was in the next room.  
"Come with me," he whispered into her ear leading her out the door.

Tai led Sora to the park. The moon lit up the playground gracefully, well what there was of the moon. It beamed onto Sora's skin, lining her face perfectly.  
"And we're here why?" Sora asked confused. Tai just smiled cutely at her.  
"Do you know remember this spot?" he smirked.  
"Of course, it's the place that holds the best memory of my life. Kissing the man of my dreams for the first time," she smiled back at him. Tai looked down. 'The man of my dreams', he knew it was wrong of him to be here with her but nothing would ruin this, he wouldn't let it.

"Tai you shouldn't be here," Sora told him. "You're supposed to be at home… with Rachel," she said.  
"You make it hard to stay faithful to her," Tai simply said taking Sora's hands again.  
"Please don't…" Sora said shakily. Tai's touch made her go weak. "You'll only regret it tomorrow and I won't let myself get hurt again.…"  
"Sora. Shhh," Tai interrupted placing a finger to her lips.

Their eyes locked. Immediately sparks flew and Sora grabbed onto Tai's hips pulling him closer to her. Tai used his forearms to brush Sora's hair back until they reached her shoulders taking their resting spot. Tai moved his head down, pushing his lips against Sora's. They both waited long enough for this moment and now that it was finally here, everything not only lived up to their expectations, they got more. They were both happy. The only thing was Rachel. What was going to happen with her? Tai didn't dare think, all his concentration was on Sora, the lips of an angel.

**_Lips of an angel - Hinder_**

Honey why you calling me so late  
It's kinda hard to talk right now  
Honey why you crying is everything okay  
I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud  
Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak   
And I,  
never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And yes I dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me will it start a fight  
No, I don't think she has a clue  
Well my girl's in the next room   
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on   
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I,  
never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet   
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I,  
never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
(let it die, I never wanna say goodbye)  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

Honey why you calling me so late 


End file.
